


【GGad】苍穹24

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Kudos: 7





	【GGad】苍穹24

玛丽·格鲁克是位身材瘦弱的女子，她相貌平平，苍白的脸上布满了雀斑，胸脯就宛如发育不良的小孩子，那完全肖似父亲的单薄模样并不怎么讨人喜欢。她一直是那种唯唯诺诺的性子，对于强势的父亲一手为她安排的未来丈夫，带着几分好奇，但是更多的是不安。

玛丽在暖房里作出一副努力在赏花的模样，可是她紧紧拽着自己裙裾的手指出卖了她，盖勒特·格林德沃从一脚踏入暖房的那一刻起，就发现他的未婚妻正装作不知情似的用眼角的余光在偷看他。这个男人太清楚自己对于女人的魅力了，他露出一个近乎完美无缺的笑容来，仿佛自带光芒似的望着玛丽，说道："抱歉让你久等了，格鲁克小姐。因为阿尔难得回来，所以和他多聊了一会儿。”玛丽那张白的出奇的脸上肉眼可见地泛起了潮红，她嗫嚅着挤出了几句话来："叫我……叫我玛丽就好。"她快速地瞥了一眼格林德沃的反应，发现他脸上依旧带着看起来无比温柔的微笑，于是鼓起勇气继续说道："听说阿不思少爷在威斯科夫就读，真的是……非常优秀呢，我可以……可以见见他吗？""真是不巧，他的训练任务繁忙，应该已经离开了，以后你们肯定有机会见面的，不是吗？"格林德沃望着这位努力让自己维持平静的未来的妻子的眼睛答道，语气依旧充满耐心且不紧不慢。玛丽看着那双蓝灰色的狭长双眼，突然觉得这双眼睛里竟然看起来没有半分笑意，与那满面的笑容比起来显得那么格格不入，她安慰自己也许是自己过于紧张与敏感，所以产生了错觉罢了。

阿不思在威斯科夫的飞行训练以昼间飞行为主，他也精于此道。当他出现在埃维森斯的宿舍门口的时候，那位金发的青年人觉察到了一丝无法言说的反常，却抵不住阿不思一脸认真地请求："和我一起夜飞好吗？"埃维森斯有一位精于夜战的兄长，所以他比寻常学员更加擅长夜间飞行训练。

两架战斗机正从漆黑的夜幕中穿梭而过，时而前后呼应，时而并肩而行。飞速旋转的螺旋桨带起的罡风劈开广袤的墨色天幕，地面上的灯光穿透过云层隐隐约约地闪烁着，然而黑夜实在漫无边际，这些零星灯火很快就被吞没了。

轰鸣声在停机坪上偃旗息鼓，阿不思摘下护目镜和飞行帽，他长长地舒了一口气，用手随意地将掉落在脸上的卷曲发梢拨到脑后。他转过身来，望着迎面向着他走来的埃维森斯，挤出一个笑靥来。金发的青年从飞行服的上衣口袋里掏出一个小小的金属盒，从里面拿出一支“R6”牌的香烟递给阿不思，然后用一个小巧的银色子弹头形状的军用打火机替他点着了烟，然后随意将一支香烟扔进自己嘴里，点燃，笑道：“这要是在战场上点上两根烟，我们下一秒准没命了。”忽明忽暗的火点映亮了阿不思的侧脸，白色的烟圈在黑夜中缓缓地消散至无形，他瞳孔中的光彩仿佛被浸没在这一片暗夜里，让人看得不甚清楚。“九月有个‘白色计划’，我想报名参加，你呢？”阿不思静静地开口问道，埃维森斯若有所思地瞥了一眼他脖颈处的一块红色淤痕，终于按捺不住地开口道：“那一天，那个混蛋开枪前说的话，是真的吗？”阿不思的手猛地一颤抖，烟灰抖落在自己的衣摆上，他长长地叹了一口气，捻灭了烟头，仿佛下定什么决心似的，用发涩的声音答道：“你觉得我很恶心吧？那些传闻……都是真的。”阿不思抬起眼眸来，眼神哀伤地看着身旁的青年。青年正视那双美丽的眼睛，无比认真地说道：“能被你爱着，该是多么幸运的事情。”

满开的玫瑰花渐渐地败了，娇嫩的花瓣上面出现了黑渍般的斑点，蜷缩着的花瓣渐渐在某个角落里枯萎了。八月业已过半，这个夏天似乎显得分外短暂。

入夜后，豪华的宅邸，灯火通明，巨大的水晶灯在宽绰的大厅里散发着柔和的光亮，宾客如云，每一位都是身着盛装。格林德沃的老宅很久没有那么热闹了，管家与佣人们都在忙碌着。老格林德沃很欣慰地看着自己那原本桀骜不逊的次子，穿着一身剪裁合体的白色西装，与他身边妆容精致的新娘站在一起，举止得体，谈吐从容。这一次军政界不少高官政要都拨冗出席这场隆重的婚礼晚宴，给足了格林德沃家族的面子。

所有人都忙着寒暄应酬，无人注意到一位穿着灰色条纹西服的年轻人几乎拿走了每一次经过他身边侍应生托盘里的香槟酒，他脸上的红晕绽开，那一头红褐色的卷发稍稍遮住了他的眼睛。格林德沃一手温柔地揽着新娘玛丽的腰，另一手举起香槟酒的高脚杯与来宾碰杯，清脆的玻璃相触的脆响悦耳地响起来。他目若情深地望着新婚妻子说道：“亲爱的，抱歉，我要走开一下，马上就会回来。”玛丽望着格林德沃，红着脸点了点头。

“阿尔呢？”格林德沃有些不悦地问老管家费恩道，这位有些上了年纪的老伙计有些欲言又止：“小少爷一定要回到学校去，他说他走了，还说……”“还说什么？”金发的空军少将眯起狭长的眼睛追问道，老管家只好据实相告：“他说，他不会再回来了。”格林德沃脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的怒意，但是他将情绪收敛的很好，立即用冷静如常的口气回应道：“好的，我知道了。”

“吱呀”一声的推门声响起，比尔森酒吧的老板娘看见来人后，终于松了一口气，指了指角落的位置。阿不思趴在小圆桌上，旁边都是东倒西歪的空酒瓶。埃维森斯走过去将他扶起来，发现他醉的厉害，鼻腔里喷出浓重的酒气洒了他一脸。埃维森斯一边向老板娘致谢，一边叮嘱她不要外传此事。此刻已近午夜，学校门禁时间早已经过去了，埃维森斯是翻墙出来的，如今这种情况也无法将阿不思带回宿舍去，只会招来很多麻烦。埃维森斯架起阿不思，缓缓走进附近的保罗旅馆。

照顾一个醉鬼可真的不是一件容易的事情，埃维森斯用毛巾为阿不思将面颊擦拭干净后，继而起身去洗脸池将手洗净。他回身返回狭窄的单人床边查看时，窗外一道闪电从空中骤然炸开，一道刺目的白光将这个不怎么宽敞的房间一瞬照亮，他看见阿不思直挺挺地坐在床上，正注视着自己。“你醒了？”埃维森斯坐到床边，他的眼眸里倒映着阿不思惨白的面容。那修长绵密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，一些晶晶亮亮的水滴随着眼眸的张开而缓缓滑落，阿不思双目润湿地盯着面前的青年，泪水模糊了他的视线，只有那头永远闪耀的金发在眼中愈发清晰。埃维森斯没有得到任何回答，他惊讶的睁大了双眼，一双柔软的嘴唇紧紧地贴了上来，让他一瞬间忘记了呼吸。


End file.
